Paper work
by Natz5
Summary: what to do when you have way to much paper work


**A/N: Hey there! Here is another little fun/random story I came up with. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review. It makes my day!... unless i happen to have a really good day :)**

**Usual Disclaimer: I don't own squat!**

* * *

It was late. Too late to be doing paperwork but since he had been stuck on PZ-6749 for the past three weeks it wasn't really unexpected. They had slowly piled up in his Inbox and he was certain Sheppard had been dumping some of his paperwork off on him. If only he could prove it…

To provide himself a little entertainment, he had started throwing the crumpled up pieces of paper he seemed to have collected at the bin. After at least seventy throws he managed to get most of them in. He threw another piece now and landed it perfectly in the metal bin. He really should pick up the ones that missed… Maybe a bit later. He had so much exciting paperwork to catch up on.

As he looked at the next one he couldn't help but groan slightly. Did they ever end? With a sigh he leaned back in his chair slightly, stretching out his sore muscles. His eyes roamed around his small office. It wasn't as bad as some of the other places in Atlantis but it was a little closed in for Lorne's taste. The artist and pilot in him told him to get out for a while, feel the sea air on his face again. Maybe even get some sleep. He snorted at that. Like that was ever going to happen. He sighed again, rubbing his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He wouldn't mind doing the paperwork if they were for important things like equipment and other things people needed. He didn't even mind looking at the requests to go back to earth for a while, even though he swore the reasons were getting more and more ridiculous. Lorne couldn't help but laugh when he thought back to one he had just gone over an hour ago.

'_Major Lorne,_

_I respectfully request a leave of absence from Atlantis for three weeks to go back to earth and make sure my goldfish are still the loyal companions I hope they are. Also I forgot to organise someone to feed them. How long can goldfish survive without food?_

_Lieutenant__ J. F. Wates'_

He still wasn't sure if it was meant as a joke but it made him laugh anyway. He turned back to his paperwork, determined to get it all done tonight. He looked at his watch and felt his eyebrows rise.

"Crap, it's late. 0256 and I'm still up. My mom would skin me alive if she knew I was up this late on a school night" he said to himself, not noticing the figure that had just entered the room.

"Is that so, Major?"

Lorne jumped out of his seat like he had been shocked. His face had turned an interesting shade of red as he stared, flabbergast at his CO.

"Sir, ah I was just…finishing up some paperwork?" He asked, trying to school his features as he glanced guiltily over at the rubbish bin.

Sheppard was leaning against the doorframe, his raised eyebrow and the smirk on his face telling Lorne all he needed to know. He didn't believe him one bit. Sheppard glanced over at the bin, taking it all in. His grin got a little bigger as he took in the scrunched up pieces of paper on the floor. Pushing himself off the doorframe, he came and flopped in the chair in front of Lorne's desk. He ripped off twenty pieces of paper and handed ten to Lorne. He began scrunching his own ten up.

"Tell you what Lorne. Whoever gets the most shots out of ten in, wins and the loser has to finish all the paperwork. Yours and mine. What do you say?"

Lorne grinned and easily shook Sheppard's hand.

"You sure you want to do this, sir?"

"Just throw your damn paper."

"Alright then. But don't say I didn't warn you, sir."

Sheppard gave a dismissing wave of his hand, his eyes fixed on the bin. Lorne grinned again and threw the first piece of paper. It landed in the bin, no problem. He turned to Sheppard.

"Your turn, Colonel"

"Thank you, Major. Prepare to be amazed."

He threw the ball of paper and it arched gracefully, only to fall just short of the bin.

"Oooo. Tough luck there, sir."

"I wouldn't feel too cocky there Lorne. Still nine more to go."

Lorne laughed and threw his next shot. It was a little too strong and hit the wall behind the bin, before falling to the ground. Sheppard gave a quick "yes!" before throwing his next one. It landed perfectly in the bin. They continued like this until they each only had one shot each. The score was tied and both of them were starting to feel a little nervous. Paperwork was not something you wanted to be stuck with.

Lorne took his last shot, landing it perfectly. He breathed a sigh of relief then turned to Sheppard.

"So, no pressure now, sir. Just don't think about missing, because if you do, you'll have all of this and your own to work through."

"Major, if you don't shut it, I'll put you on babysitting duty of Torren for the next month while we go off world. How do you like dirty diapers?"

Lorne shut up after that. Sheppard took a deep breath and gently rolled his neck and shifted slightly in his seat. He took another deep breath while lining up his shot. After what seemed like a decade to Lorne, he threw the paper and they both watched as it hit the edge of the bin and fell onto the ground.

Lorne felt relief wash over him. He was free! He turned to Sheppard who was sitting there stunned.

"So sir… have fun!"

He got up quickly from his seat and was almost out the door when Sheppard called him back.

"Major… Quick question. How much have you already done?"

"Good question sir. Not a lot to be honest. I got distracted. Well, goodnight sir."

Sheppard just mumbled back at him.

"Oh and sir. You might want to find out how long fish can last without being fed."


End file.
